


Отвлекающий маневр

by kapitanova



Category: Fringe, Lost Girl
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подразделение "Грань" гоняется за убийцей, и эта погоня приводит их в Канаду</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отвлекающий маневр

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 для fandom Fringe 2013

– Тебе не кажется, что эти копы какие-то странные? – спросил Питер, садясь на кровать.  
– Ты про бородатого с мускулами или про парня со сладким голосом? – уточнила Оливия, снимая пиджак и вешая его в шкаф.  
– Про обоих. И про весь участок, честно говоря. – Питер растянулся на кровати. – Они все странные. В смысле, еще более странные, чем люди, которых мы обычно встречаем на выездах. И мне кажется, что они не слишком хотят отдавать дело нам.  
– Это логично. Во-первых, полиция не очень любит, когда ФБР вмешивается в их работу. А во-вторых, мы в принципе не имеем над ними власти. Мы в Канаде, милый. Хорошо, что они дали нам возможность осмотреть тело.  
– Уолтер уверен, что это наш убийца?  
– Он говорит, что раны похожи. – Оливия села на кровать и накрыла ладонь Питера своей. – Он уходил все дальше на север, рано или поздно он должен был добраться до Канады.  
Питер сплел их пальцы вместе и вздохнул.  
– Мы едем за ним уже третью неделю, и до сих пор никаких зацепок.  
– Уолтер произвел вскрытие еще одной жертвы, и продолжает считать, что раны нанесены чем-то вроде больших когтей, вероятно, медвежьих.  
– Откуда медведям взяться в центре города, в людном месте, да еще и так, чтобы никто не заметил? – фыркнул Питер.  
– Мог бы привыкнуть уже, что в нашей работе и не такое возможно. Меня больше беспокоит то, что наш убийца, видимо, знает, что мы не сможем его схватить. Иначе он хоть немного заметал бы следы.  
– И рано или поздно эта беспечность поможет нам его поймать, – закончил за нее Питер и ободряюще улыбнулся. Оливия улыбнулась в ответ и погладила его по руке.  
***  
Участок после визита агентов ФБР гудел как улей, поэтому Дайсон и Хейл убрались оттуда в паб. Они сидели у стойки с нетронутыми пинтами и негромко переговаривались, когда в зал вошла Бо. У нее была нелетная неделя: клиенты не появлялись, Кензи где-то пропадала, и потому Бо шаталась между домом и пабом.  
– Привет, мальчики! – бодро поздоровалась она. – Что у вас случилось?  
– Почему ты решила, что что-то случилось? – спросил Хейл.  
– Брось, я вас знаю не первый день. Вас точно что-то гнетет. Рассказывайте!  
Она уселась на соседний стул. Дайсон с Хейлом переглянулись, и Хейл пододвинулся поближе.  
– К нам приехали ребята из ФБР.  
– Из ФБР? – Бо недоверчиво посмотрела на Дайсона, но тот только кивнул. – Чего они хотят?  
– Это какое-то специальное подразделение «Грань». Специализируются на необъяснимых вещах, – продолжил Хейл. – Что-то вроде «Секретных материалов».  
Бо фыркнула, и даже Дайсон слегка ухмыльнулся.  
– Они расследуют серию убийств, совершенных в разных городах. Судя по ранам, на людей нападал кто-то вроде медведя-гризли. Только происходило это в городах, в людных местах, в переулке рядом с площадью, на которой полно туристов или где-то вроде того. Самих убийств никто не видел, но это явно был не медведь, животное в городе точно заметили бы.  
– Думаешь, оборотень? – перебила его Бо.  
– Похоже на то, – вместо Хейла ответил Дайсон. – Я учуял его на последнем трупе, на том, который обнаружили у нас. Но потом потерял след. Я догадываюсь, где его искать, но мне не нравится, что федералы висят у нас на хвосте. Если это оборотень, то это наша епархия, и когда мы его поймаем, мы не будем сдавать его ФБР. Им не нужно знать о существовании фейри, ты же понимаешь.  
Бо кивнула.  
– Их нужно отвлечь, – сказать Хейл.  
Дайсон и Бо повернулись к нему.  
– А что? – Хейл пожал плечами. – Если они будут заняты чем-то другим, мы с Дайсоном сможем выследить этого заезжего оборотня и обезвредить его.  
– И чем ты думаешь их отвлекать? – спросил Дайсон.  
– Можно дать им ложный след! – воодушевленно предложил Хейл. – Или… – он не закончил и просто выразительно посмотрел на Бо.  
– Ну нет! – фыркнула Бо, поняв, что он предлагает. – Я не собираюсь спать с агентами ФБР ради тебя!  
– Но это для благого дела, Бо! Если федералы продолжать копать и ходить по нашему участку, они точно что-то унюхают. А мы не можем раскрывать наше положение обычным людям. Плюс если мы будем тянуть и направлять их по ложному следу, этот оборотень просто сбежит от нас дальше на север.  
– И ты согласен с этим, Дайсон? – обратилась к нему Бо.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Спишь же ты с людьми для своих расследований, здесь нет большой разницы. К тому же Хейл прав, это действительно самый удобный выход.  
Бо задумалась, прикидывая, какие бы еще аргументы привести, а потом просто кивнула.  
– Только давайте я сначала хотя бы напьюсь.  
– Никаких проблем, – улыбнулся Хейл. – Запиши на мой счет.  
***  
Питер вышел прогуляться по городу и заодно разузнать, где поблизости есть приличный ресторан. Оливия же уселась на кровать вместе с толстой папкой материалов по делу. Здесь были фотографии, отчеты о вскрытиях, допросы свидетелей и куча ее собственных заметок. Оливия чувствовала, что они что-то упускают в расследовании. Она задумчиво потерла лоб и подтолкнула очки вверх, когда в дверь постучали. Оливия удивленно подняла голову. Стук повторился. Ей пришлось подойти и открыть дверь.  
На пороге стояла темноволосая девушка с большим бюстом. Серьезно, грудь вошедшей привлекала к себе внимание в первую очередь, и хозяйка определенно приложила к этому немало усилий. Оливия успела заметить и кожаные штаны в обтяжку и кожаные же сапоги до колена.  
– Что вам нужно? – спросила Оливия.  
Вошедшая широко и немного застенчиво улыбнулась.  
– Это ведь вы – леди из ФБР?  
Оливия кивнула.  
– А где ваш напарник?  
Оливия нахмурилась, подумывая о том, как побыстрее достать пистолет из тумбочки, куда она его не так давно положила. Видимо, поняв, что расспросы становятся подозрительными, гостья беспечно помахала рукой.  
– Впрочем, это совсем не важно. Я Бо, кстати говоря. – И она протянула руку Оливии в знак приветствия. Оливия машинально пожала ее. Большой палец Бо скользнул по ложбинке между большим и указательным пальцем.  
Оливию словно прошиб электрический разряд. За одну секунду она поняла, что стоящая перед ней женщина чертовски привлекательна, и что она может умереть, если сейчас же ее не поцелует. Бо довольно ухмыльнулась, и Оливия подумала, что это самая красивая улыбка, которую она когда-либо видела. Она вцепилась обеими руками в куртку Бо и втащила женщину в номер, захлопывая ногой дверь и прижимая к ней Бо. Губы покалывало, и Оливия блаженно выдохнула, когда наконец-то поцеловала Бо. Та позволила ей несколько секунд вести в поцелуе, а потом все же перехватила инициативу, подталкивая Оливию к кровати и расстегивая по дороге ее рубашку. Оливия никогда до этого не целовала женщину (если не считать того случая, когда она была в теле Ника Лейна), но это чувствовалось очень правильно. Бо стащила с нее рубашку и провела языком от ложбинки между грудей к горлу. Оливия выгнулась ей навстречу, цепляясь пальцами за ее спину и подставляя горло для поцелуев. Она потерялась в ощущениях искусных пальцев, губ и языка, растворяясь в этом чистом желании, которого не испытывала прежде. Бо пахла восточными пряностью, опасностью и немного алкоголем. Оливия чувствовала вкус виски в её горячих поцелуях. Губы Бо сместились ниже, накрывая сосок, и Оливия обхватила ее голову и прижала еще ближе к себе. Бо расстегивала ее брюки, когда дверь стукнула и зашел Питер.  
Обе женщины повернулись на шум. Питер стоял в дверном проеме, оторопев, и не двигался. Оливия на секунду подумала о том, как он их, должно быть, видит: его девушка полураздета, тяжело дышит от возбуждения и цепляется за неизвестную ему женщину, как будто она ее последняя опора. А эта женщина засунула одну руку в брюки Оливии, а другой выкручивает ей сосок. Оливия низко простонала от картинки в своей голове, а потом протянула руку в сторону Питера.  
– Иди к нам, милый, – сказала она хрипловатым, будто чужим, голосом.  
Бо согласно кивнула, и Оливия краем глаза заметила, что глаза женщины зажглись синим.  
Питер заворожено сделал шаг в их сторону.  
***  
Хейл и Дайсон стояли рядом с полицейским участком, провожая взглядами отъезжающую машину с федералами. Только когда авто скрылось за поворотом, к ним подошла Бо.  
– Ну как? – спросила она.  
– Мы его поймали, – негромко ответил Дайсон. – И уже доставили по месту назначения.  
– А как вы избавились от агентов? – удивилась Бо.  
– Спроси Хейла, я в их разговоры не вмешивался.  
– Дипломатия! – растянулся в улыбке Хейл. – Когда сотнями лет тренируешься добиваться своего в окружении аристократии фейри, убедить двух людей, что их дело закрыто, а им следует возвращаться домой и не задавать лишних вопросов – не так-то сложно. Даже не пришлось применять суперспособности. Ну, почти.  
Бо слегка улыбнулась ему в ответ и еще раз посмотрела в сторону выезда из города.  
***  
Добравшись до Бостона, Оливия и Питер сдали дело, убедив сначала Уолтера, а с его помощью – Бройлза, в том, что неизвестный медведь никого больше не побеспокоит. Как показало время, это было правдой. Об этом деле и особенно о вечере, проведенном в неизвестном канадском городке, они ни разу не вспоминали, будто сговорившись. И только иногда в жарких снах Оливия видела женщину с глазами, горевшими синим огнем, и просыпалась с коротким, как выдох, именем на губах.


End file.
